


Come Saturday Morning

by Debi_C



Series: Tok'ra Flats [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mayor goes for a ride and discovers the wonders of nature. The Sheriff and Daniel take a day off.  Just a quiet day in the Tok'ra Mountains. The song is from the movie Sterile Cockoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> A blatant Mary Sue. Sorry, but I just had to do it. I couldn't resist and you know you couldn't have either. Not required for the series if you hate them.

Come Saturday morning

I'm goin' away with my friend

We'll Saturday-spend

till the end of the day-ay

 

The Discoverer

I had taken my mare Scarlet out for a quiet Saturday morning ride down along the Rio De Nada. Now, those words in English mean river of nothing. Yet, here in the southwest, no river is nothing. It is invariably the heart of all life in the local region. Everything depends on it for water and in some cases food. Then there are some that need it for life itself.

The beauty of being on horse back is that you tend to blend in with the sights and sounds of nature herself. Horses are quiet critters by temperament and aren't likely to cause a ruckus. Wild animals just kind of accept you into their midst as if you were one of their own and belonged there. This all adds up to the ability to blend in with your surroundings.

Now, we were just following an old deer trail along through the woods kinda quiet like, and keeping the river within sight of our travels, when Scarlet raises her head and perks her ears. This is her signal to me that she hears something unusual up ahead of us. So, I start to keep an eye out too, to see what she's trying to show to me.

Sure enough, just a little bit farther along, I start to hear human sounds. Two men, from the tone of the voices, and they're talking quiet like and low. Now, I'm not meaning to spy on anyone but life out here in the Indian territories will teach you that it's better to know more than you need to than to be taken by surprise.

So, we ease on up this little rise and I see two horses, standing picketed and a drowsing there in the dappled shade of the mesquite trees. One a golden chestnut paint, the other a big stout iron gray appaloosa. They look awful familiar. As I cast my eyes along the riverbank I see a man shape that goes with these particular ponies. I was right, I do know these two hombres.

The first one I see is a long, tall drink of water sitting on the river bank leaning back on a great big ole cypress tree. He's got his shirt off, his hat pushed back and his bare feet and a fishing pole both dangling in the cool, clear water of the river. Sheriff O'Neill looks to be just about half-asleep, his freckled, tanned shoulders and arms are relaxed and his strong fingers are casually fiddling with some contraption that is attached to the pole he's holding. As I watch, I can see that he's using it as a kind of spindle to pull in line that he's got a baited hook attached to. And I can see he's talking to someone; but I can't see who his palavering partner is right off, though I do have my suspicions.

About that time the other man come into my view, and it's no surprise that it is Daniel, the Sheriff's deputy and his best friend. What is a bit of a shock is what the young man is, or rather isn't, wearing, which is nothing at all. Of course, his state of undress makes perfect sense as he is wading into the shallows from the deeper part of the river where he's been swimming. Daniel makes his way up to the bank next to where O'Neill is sitting with his fishing gear. As Daniel reaches his friend, the older man reaches over to where their horse gear is a laying and pulls a serape off of the back of his saddle. He hands Daniel the blanket and the youngster spreads it out on the sandy loam bank of the river by O'Neill. He then proceeds to stretch himself out to bask in the warm spring sunshine looking all the world like a half-grown panther cub just tuckered out from the hunt. I have to admire the play of the golden sunlight on the smooth skin that's laying exposed to my secret, prying eyes.

O'Neill also glances over at his companion and smiles at the young man. He comments on something that makes Daniel laugh in that low throaty way of his. O'Neill then skillfully flips the hapless worm back out into the water and settles himself back against his comfortable tree trunk again. Daniel rolls over on his belly and watches his friend for a bit, adjusts his position on the blanket and stretches out to relax his muscles in the warmth of the sun. Finally, he turns his face towards O'Neill and seemingly dozes off, comfortable and content under the sheriff's watchful eye.

I lift my reins and Scarlet obediently presses forward, following the trail further up and along the ridge. I won't bother the two companions. They have earned this respite from responsibility and the public eye and they deserve a little peace and quiet on a beautiful spring day in these mountains above Tok'ra Flats.

The Discovered

Jack O'Neill was sitting in the shade of an accommodating Cypress tree that had shown the good sense to grow close to a deep drop-off in the river. He had long ago shucked his long sleeved shirt and boots in the warm springtime temperature; baring his torso to the spring sunshine and dangling his bare feet in the cool water of the river. He was fishing, trying to concentrate on his bobber as it swirled and eddied in the clear water when Daniel swam over to the bank of the river and waded back to dry land.

Jack canted his head up to watch his friend as he splashed his way back to his side. It was like watching a young Poseidon emerging from the sea. Daniel was totally nude, the handsome face was without the spectacles and his long sun-bleached hair pushed back by his swimming activities. The broad shoulders narrowed to a slim waist, and the strong, well made limbs carried him easily with the power of healthy youth. His was the beauty of a vigorous young animal that was completely unaware of the affect that he would have on anyone who might look upon him.

The younger man was dripping river water as he approached and Jack reached over to where their saddles lay together on a bunch of dry leaves safely away from the water's edge. Jerking on the leather strings with one hand he pulled his old serape off the cantle and pitched it one handed to his friend.

"If you get sick from running around in your all-together in this fresh air and cool water, Doc Fraiser will never let me hear the end of it." O'Neill complained affectionately. "Get over here and warm yourself up, for crying out loud." Daniel proceeded to spread the soft blanket-like material over a sunny spot of ground next to where O'Neill was sitting.

"Honestly, Jack. First you warn me about water moccasin snakes, now you're worried about the air and the water. Worry about your fishing. I haven't seen you catch one yet and it's almost lunchtime. " Daniel teasingly returned. "I brought cheese and jerky in case, but I'd rather have the fresh fish."

"Well, for all your splashing around, they're probably spooked all the way back up stream to the Colorado River or the Rio Grande or wherever the Rio De Nada starts."

The young man stretched out on the sun warmed blanket and laughed softly, shifting his hips to find a comfortable spot. Jack glanced over at him, then commented. "You do know we're not alone. There's someone up there on that ridge in the trees."

Daniel rolled over onto his stomach and looked up at his mentor. "I thought I heard the horses. Can you tell who it is? "

"Weel, it looks like the Mayor on that red mare of hers. "

"Humm, probably just out for her Saturday morning ride." Daniel commented, trying to find a comfortable spot for his nap.

"Probably...Oh, there she goes."

"Yes, there's an old game trail up there on top of the ridge." Daniel said as he lay his head down and closed his eyes. "She probably just didn't want to disturb us." He smiled to himself, "Or I scared her off, me being naked and all."

Jack looked down the long, lean, golden length of his best friend and said musingly. "Daniel, there are many reactions I've seen the womenfolk have to seeing you without your clothes on, but scared off has never been one of them."

*

Just I and my friend (my friend)

We'll travel for miles in our Saturday smiles

And then we'll move on

But we will remember long after Saturday's gone

 

Finished


End file.
